The Rise of Wrath
by EveKalli
Summary: Sith Warrior Massive Harem, from his start at the sith academy to his rapid rise to fame watch as the young Sith forges his own path. Grey Sith lemon filled.
1. Prologue

Akihiko was greeted at his arrival at Korriban by Overseer Tremel.

"Good You have finally arrived, not a moment to soon. As you know the trials are to weed out those too weak, those who face them either become Sith or die. There is an Acolyte here named Vemrin he is your enemy, he will try to kill you be o your guard. Your first trial is to retrieve your war blade, the tomb is filled with Klor Slugs giant, savage deadly creatures."

Knowing his assignment Aki headed to the tomb Ajunta Pall those Slugs were everywhere. He was forced to slay over a dozen just getting into the tomb, using Echani practice blades no less. He wished that he had his lightsabers right now.

Entering the tomb, he could see the problem sergeant Cormun was desperately trying to hold them back but seemed to be doing a lossy job. Desperate the good sergeant seeing Aki entering the tomb and noticing the lackey for hire sign Aki didn't remember putting on his back this morning had requested his aid.

Sargent Cormun explained the situation he lost 3 squads to those monsters they came in squads and were ripping them to pieces, he sent men to plant explosives over their nests but they were killed before being able to set of the explosives. Now his reinforcements are barely enough to hold the line, too many of them were going insane in the wilds.

Sargent Cormun was a prideful man but he needed help, so it was up to Aki to finish the job. Aki accepted in exchange for a favour at a later date.

Carving path of destruction through the buggers nesting grounds he noticed eggs everywhere planting when he reached the main chamber where the explosives where he was forced to face their matriarch head on the massive Slug was fierce and a deadly foe.

Cursing under his breath nothing is ever easy, he charged the Slug leaping into battle using the force to augment his speed entering in a meditative stance Aki yielded his twin Echani blades with deadly proficiency. Striking faster then the slug could react he ripped it to shreds. Setting off the explosives he returned to the sergeant who was deeply grateful at the acolyte. Aki had bought him precious time and thinned their numbers down enough for him to clear this section of them.

Returning to his trial he noticed Tomb raiders had taken advantage of the military's diversion and had began pillaging the tomb ransacking it of any valuables. This was an outrage and would not be allowed to stand they were unworthy of handling the sacred artifacts of the Sith. Aki would personally see that none left the tombs alive.

Rage fueled him as he carved a path of retribution through their ranks, recovering their artifacts they would despoil with their hands grateful that the tomb that had is war blade had proper defences so it hadn't been touched.

A dozen ancient war droids guarded the tomb, Entering Soresu form to deflect their blasters. He further enhanced his reflexes with force augmentation techniques relying on increased agility to get the better of the droids he was able to pick them off one at a time. Claiming his prize, he was ready to leave this tomb behind, on route to the Sith Academy he was able to drop off the relics happy that there was a finder's fee.

The second he stepped into the Academy Assistant Overseer Loun a pure blood Sith had directed him to the trainers in the upper halls where specialized trainers were available.

Overseer Rance had taken an interest in him aware of his linage going back to the Jedi exile and had offered him to train in force lightning techniques banking on him going far. Force lightning and force storm would be a great boon to him. He thanked his teacher before leaving and returning to overseer Tremel.

Vemrin and his lackey Dolgris had introduced themselves issuing a friendly warning. Vemrin had resented they way things appeared to be handed to Aki on a silver platter where he had to earn everything through the sweat of his labour.

Tremel was arguing with a beauty a feisty petite brunette with short shoulder length hair and Decent C cup breasts that stood out on her small frame. She was obviously his daughter by the way she was talking back to him he doubted anyone else would be able to get away with such lip.

He was quickly set to his next trial criminals had been delivered to Korriban for him to judge. His first convict was Solentz, he eyed her as he interrogated her she was attractive enough with large D cups and a large bulb butt. He quickly found out that she was hired to kill an imperial spy in neutral space unaware that he was imperial. She claimed she was hired anomalously and had no ties to the republic.

Flooding her will with the force he quickly subverted her will. Assassins were useful and the 20-year-old would serve him well in many capacities. Aki ordered her released. Stating she would be more useful working for the empire.

Devotek his next case was a failed Sith warrior whose failure cost a thousand imperial deaths. He executed him without second thoughts ignoring his pleas for a honourable duel. His final case was an alien forger named Brehg who when interrogated had maintained his innocence even under extensive torture. When Aki personally questioned him, he admitted to serving time in a republic prison for forgery. Aki believed that he was innocent and ordered his release. Brehg was stunned at the mercy being shown.

Solentz had noticed Aki eying her like a piece of steak so she knew what he had in mind for her but it was still an improvement over her previous state. She hoped that he wouldn't tire of her presence. She would make the most of her position serving a Sith had its perks and he was quite attractive. She admired his form Aki was clearly athletic build with a wiry form highly flexible and agile.

Aki was famished at this point and I need of a good Bath. He had ordered dinner for two asking Solentz what she like she ordered potatoes and steak while he stuck to rice and beans he was used to eating simply.

The food was simple enough neither too bland nor very tasty it would do. Solentz ate her food with a ferocity unmatched. She resigned her self when Aki motioned her to join him in the showers, she knew this was coming.

Lemon

Solentz slowly stripped her clothes for Aki liberating her large breasts to an eager Aki before stripping her pants and panties off. Solentz then turned around to strip Aki of his clothes she was momentarily taken a back by his large penis fully erect.

She plunged his penis down her throat taking his entire length. She began to suck him with a such a passion that he quickly came in her mouth, she tried to swallow every drop but a sizeable amount ended on her Breasts. She bends over swaying her hips showing off her large ass, Aki took the invitation and plunged his still hard member into her waiting pussy. She screamed in ecstasy as he filled her to the brim. Shouting faster and harder. Cupping her breasts in his hand as he complied with her requests. He fucked her for a good 15 minutes in that position until they had come together.

End Lemon


	2. The Trials of the Sith part 1

Solentz was riding high her new lover was fantastic, she would have to part way with him to grab her equipment while he reported his success. Solentz insisted that he keep her panties to remind him of her as she gave him a pair of plain pink panties.

She quickly grabbed her armour from storage along with her sniper rifle and cloaking generator as she rushed back to her lover's side, by the time she cought up with him he was ready for his next trial. his trail led them to the lower wilds, he was to hunt a Dark side beast loose in one of the lower tombs.

Solentz was eager to prove her skill, they took a quick taxi to the lower wild where they were approached by Acolyte Krevan. His master was doing some research and collecting bone marrow samples. He was also paying real money for samples. Solentz had agreed to help wanting to show her sniper skills to Aki teasing him that she could kill more then he could.

Aki took the challenge, a herd of wild Tukata oversized hounds roamed the lower wilds. Aki jumped into the middle of the herd drawing his Echani blades while Solentz aimed her rifle. A whirlwind of blades quickly followed by carefully selected sniper shots. Solentz was surprised just how fast Aki could move, her eyes couldn't keep up with him.

Solentz was no slough with her sniper rifle and scored some kills, they gathered the needed bone marrow samples from the corpses and made their way to their new employer. Lord Renning while eager for new samples was distraught for losing his latest test subject a Mutant Tukata.

Lord Renning explained his situation, his newest sample a rare mutant had escaped into the wild he wished to studying it for it would help him immensely I his studies. His apprentice Malora was brilliant in her own way but lacked vision and the skills needed to survive out in the tombs. So Aki was to do the job for her as he was qualified to handle the dangers. Aki was to get the details from her as it escaped on her watch while he tended to other subjects he was deeply displeased with her carelessness.

Aki questioned her about the whereabouts of the sample, Malora attempted to snare him in her schemes. She was unhappy I her current position and wished to be rid of her master. Aki was happy to help her with that problem b tot in the way she imagined. Quickly Aki excreted his influence over her overriding her weak resistance to the Force manipulation.

Solentz watched the petite Sith she measured Malora's assets noting her tiny frame and small B cup breasts This was also where the imperial soldiers were going crazy, so they had to keep an eye out for them.

Trekking into the tombs after the lost pet they had come across not one imperial soldier but dozens of corpses charred. They appeared to have been victims to lightning storms. Aki felt the distant Echo of a familiar presence.

Aki just chuckled he recognized Juno's handwork any where he was wondering when he would catch up to her, she allows loved ancient Artifacts. He enjoyed the Sith purebloods company immensely when they trained together but he knew better then getting in between her and a fresh dig site or her research.

The feisty Red hair Juno would always insist on trying new techniques on him. Aki shudder at remembering her learning force lightning. She had helped him learn speed and reflex augmentation technique's.

Flashback

10-year-old Aki had been training out in the family training fields when Juno approached him eagerly as if she learned some great and mighty force technique. She always insisted on testing each and every force techniques on him after she learned he was highly resistant to force technique's. So naturally when a cheerful and eager Juno Approached him he shuddered.

"Aki Aki,Aki I need your help" pleaded the 9-year-old Pureblood as she gave Aki the dreaded puppy eyes. The Redhead was always eager to show off her skills to Aki.

" I learned this neat trick and I need you help perfecting it, please pretty please will you help me," Juno pouted in the cutest way she could manage

"Sarcastic commentary, Master Akihiko you have nothing to worry about Mistress Juno merely wishes to turn you into a human lightning rod." Hk-47 their escort walking behind her exclaimed.

"what gives Aki were you hiding from little old me, I was looking for you every where. I already said I was sorry for accidently setting your hair on fire. Besides I did heal your wounds and your hair will grow back in a few weeks.

It will also help you learn to those new techniques Darth Inferno was teaching you I promise" smiled Juno with the scariest smile he had ever seen in his short life. He gulped

"Amusement: I assure you Master Akihiko, you have nothing to fear. I will not allow Mistress Juno to cause you any permanent damage,

Comforting remark: you could use the practice Master it will do you some good."

Trusting the Assassin/bodyguard droid's words he reluctantly agreed only to spend the rest of the day dodging lightning bolts.

Flash back end

The Tomb the beast crawled into was infested with those damned Slugs he was glad he finally learned force storm never really bothering to learn it growing up.

A quick lighting storm had cleared the tomb quite nicely the critters didn't have enough time to dig in and for that he was grateful. Deep in the tomb passed the now charred remains of the oversized Slugs he spotted the Mutant Tukata it was a magnificent specimen it would surely yield valuable results. Aki could feel the dark side energy radiating from the beast.

Facing the beast in battle Aki leaped straight towards it while Solentz shot its legs from under it beheading the beast with his Echani blades careful to avoid damaging it's brain the part that the Sith lord was eager to dissect.

Since they were right next door to the tomb of Marka Ragnos where their main prey went Aki decided to swing by it. Aki quickly noticed the recent carnage as he felt a familiar presence nearby. He must only be slightly behind Juno, she would never let him live it down if she completed her trials before him.

He ordered Solentz to go ahead and take the sample to Lord Renning While he faced the beast alone. A simply chore that would likely cost him the services of Malora. He stilled his passions he couldn't afford to get distracted now.

The Beast of Marka Ragnos was certainly fierce, it was also enormous standing at 10 feet tall and Heavily armoured. He recognised the species. Aki was facing a serious dilemma now his blades weren't up for the challenge, he was sure he could kill. It would take a battle of attrition to simply by pass its natural regenerative abilities even with his force speed. It would prove costly in both time ad energy and he would likely need to rest to catch his breath.

Waiting for the right moment to strike, Aki swallowed his pride. The beast unaware of the danger in front of it moved forward letting a mighty roar from its gigantic mouth. That gave Aki the opening he was looking for. Leaping over the creature his forced enhanced his speed and his reflexes allowed him to throw a package of thermal detonators down it's throat. The second he hit the ground he bolted only seconds away from the explosion as the creatures remains where blown across the tomb providing some nice refreshing change in decorations.

He met Solentz on the way back to the academy she had a smug look on her face when she handed him a pair of purple panties. He wondered whose panties those were on the way to the Academy.

Dolgis, Vemrin's lackey had taken the chance to ambush them in a side alley over confident that he could take him, he had a couple of goons hidden away in the halls to even the odds. Over confidence was his down fall, his goons where disposed of before he could even move. Malora had appeared from the shadows behind one the goons stabbing him in the hear with a dagger, while Solentz hit her mark with a poison blade she threw with deadly precision. Dolgis didn't even know what hit him before he too joined his comrades in death. Aki had plunged his hands into his heart ripping it out of his chest.

The second he stepped into Tremel's office, Tremel briefed him. "We don't have any time to spare. Lord Bara's has summoned you into his Office, he is acting quicker then anticipated be on your guard."

The Overseer was deeply worried at the tur event having banked on having more time to prepare his acolyte.

Solentz and Malora had both waited outside the office so neither knew what was in store for Aki.

Aki informed them of the development.

"I have been summoned to meet with Lord Baras, he's the Sith lord who apprenticeship I am attempting to earn through these trials." Spoke Aki

Solentz was elated he was moving up in the world and was one step closer to becoming a full fledge Sith, she knew graduating from the Sith Academy on Korriban along with an apprenticeship to such powerful Sith lord was very prestigious. Solentz was aware of Lord Bara's reputation as some sort of spy master.

Malora was very nervous, she didn't know much about Darth Bara's but she too earned the attention of a Sith lord who turned out to be raving mad. What scared her and kept her serving the Mad Sith, running his crude medical experiments to soothe echo was that he wasn't even the worst Sith Lord out there. There was far more dangerous post near the front lines and more ambitious apprentices willing to use her as a stepping stone or as an obstacle to be removed.

They were approached by yet another group of Acolytes led by a knock out, a tiny dark-haired brunette with pale skin and a nice set of C Cups that really stood out on her tiny form. Aki really hoped he wouldn't have to kill them.

"Look sharp boys this is our chance, hey we heard that you're the big shot that got under Vemrin's skin and that you even got a private audience with Lord Bara's himself. My name is Phyne these are my boys, we want to get o your good side show you want we can do. Let us prove our selves by sparring with us."

Aki was delighted at the prospected and nodded in agreement. The 19 year old could have beaten them all by simply activating Grandmaster force speed before they could even blink but he wanted to test their full abilities.

The four Acolytes entered into the battle showcasing strong determination and passion, they had some skill but were largely untrained. Aki demolished them using nothing but advanced Echani battle forms. With quick precision strikes he danced around them with grace and agility. Aki was training to fight since he could first walk so it wasn't a surprise to him that they would be outmatched. To the onlookers it appeared as if he was dancing, the battle was soon over.

Aki congratulated them on their stamina and staying power, he mentioned while they weren't on the same league as him or Vemrin they could be with proper training and if they gained more combat experience. Aki recruited them advising patience that those like Vemrin while powerful were like a fire burning brightly but ultimately burned them selves out.

Something about Aki had made Phyne incredibly horny, she was impressed with his charisma ad was determine to slay his beast before any of his little group would beat her to it.

Lord Baras verbally tore into him the second he stepped into his office.

"Let me get a good look at you, As I suspected overseer tremel has done you and the academy a great disservice.

Your war-blade has come early, Prisoners were flown in for your convenience. The pacing of the trials is deliberate. Only full immersion produces results. Your mind is soft, un-honed and undisciplined."

Aki spoke up passionately disagreeing

"The First Month is should be reserved for philosophy, tactics and understanding the Sith code. Recite the Sith Code."

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no Chaos there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force."

Lord Baras was getting angrier but the minute but was careful of not showing it, He had intended to have set the Acolyte on the Overseer, but the Overseer had the gall and outrage to teach the Jedi code in place of the Sith. Such outrage had to been dealt with immediately.

"Your skill is undeniable but your readiness and understanding of the Sith ways is pitiful. Overseer Tremel has committed treason and traitors deserve nothing but death. You are to kill him, return to me when the deed is done with his severed hand as proof. "

After his meeting, Phyne was eager for orders (Only Aki had gone into the meeting) She was eager to prove herself and to set herself apart from her competition.

Aki turned around and could see the eagerness in their eyes, they were looking for a challenge to prove themselves. He suggested that there was an infestation of giant Slugs in the tombs, those tombs may contain artifacts and teachings of the Ancient Sith. Their task would be to locate a tomb and cleanse it of its infestation claiming, properly identifying its contents and seizing its valuables.

This mission would require some detective work finding the tomb along with skill in combat, it would prove a valuable learning experience he assigned both Solentz and Malora as back up, no need to risk them in a simple task. Aki made sure to teach them a couple of basic but very valuable force techniques before sending them off., giving them something to practice on their mission.

"listen carefully, concentrate ad focus on the force inside your body. The force can be used to quicken your very reflexes it can make you faster ad more agile but it isn't a substitute for developing your body. The force will enhance your skills and abilities but the stronger you are with them the stronger the force will make you.

Aki stated as he showed them the basics of force speed and force Armour it would take them a while to properly learn those techniques, but he felt it would pay off in the long run.


	3. Enter the Inquisitor

Aki entered Overseer Tremel's Office

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, has Baras set you back to me?" Tremel spoke

"Lord Baras wishes you dead" Aki calmly answered his former teacher

"I've been out played, very well you have your orders, know this it gives me no pleasure to kill you"

Aki dodged the initial fury of blows without a scratch, he was simply too fast for the overseer.

Aki had no wish to kill his former teacher so was careful not to harm him. Aki had used his speed and agility to completely out maneuver the overseer, dancing around him, under him and side stepping his every strike.

Tremel for his part had never seen someone with such an astounding command of force speed as Aki. He would make powerful strikes hoping for aki tomake a mistake but by the time his blows made their mark, Aki was already on the other side of him. The battle didn't last long as Aki was simply to much for him.

No longer able to keep his pace exhaustion kicked in the overseer forcing him to concede the battle and brace for the end. But the killing blow never came. Instead Aki offered a way out Baras only required his hand as proof and that is what he intended to give him. The overseer reluctantly accepted the generous offer taking one of the blades from Aki and chopping his own hand off.

Returning with his prize to Lord Baras who upon his return noticed Aki's blooded Blade.

"Awe young one you have returned. I assume the task is done, I am impressed with your fortitude. Overseer Tremel considered you like family. Tell me how did it feel to betray him?"

"It had to be done master, I took no joy in it"

"You mask your emotions well. Be careful not to supress them.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain Victory. Through Victory my chains are broken.

This is the Sith Code learn it well.

By Killing Tremel, you have freed yourself from his fate. "

"Your next trial is to recover shards of broken tablets, scattered in the tombs of Tulak Hord I already sent the other Acolytes Ahead you will need to fight your way through them."

The tomb of Tulak Hord

The tomb was near the academy, Aki quickly. The Antechamber where the first shard fragment lay was filled with a swarm Of Shyrack, these large monstrous winged predators were feeding on the corpses of failed Acolytes and their minions.

Careful not to draw undue attention Aki not wanting to fight the whole swarm crept into the chamber stealthily retrieving the fragment without being noticed. Aki had hoped that Juno had cleared the place, but he guessed she didn't want to make the job easier for ay competitors.

His next piece lay inside Tulak Hord's Archives there a surprise awaited him. Juno was waiting for him, she was studying some tablets while a Sentry of some sort by the look of her gear a petite brunette she had her blaster rifle trained on Aki, next to her stood an acolyte another petite girl this one had shoulder length Red hair.

Juno pouted when she noticed Aki was all alone.

"Mistress would you like us to take care of him for you" the sentry eying him suspiciously inquired.

Juno giggled perversely at the suggestion.

"My dear Yashia, only if you two are real good. Aki you don't have any new toys for me to play with how could you." Juno teased him, her two associates were very confused by this and were looking to each other. They wondered where Juno Knew this good looking pale skinned light haired human male from. His hair was as white as snow. He was well build with a lean athletic frame.

Aki answered her accusations by taking 2 pair of panties from his pocket, the pair of pink panties Solentz gave him and the red ones she took from Malora.

"Aki these aren't even my size" Juno said playfully while pulling out two Holocron from her robes. She was wearing Dark red robes, slightly darker shade of red then her Skin. Her D cups were prominently featured as her robes showcased her assets. Her small form honed from years of rigorous training was stronger then it looked.

Juno had gone up to Aki giving him a big hug while slipping her hands into his pants giving him a hand job.

"Aki where are the lovely toys that gave you these"

I sent them to collect artifacts from one of the tombs, that should keep them busy for a while.

"Aki are they looking for shinnies for little me to play with"

Aki groaned as his penis began to stiffen as she hastened the pace of her strokes. Stopping when he was nice and hard pulling his penis from his pants, and turning around.

"Kory, Yashia you may now take care of him, he has been a good boy and deserves to be rewarded." Juno motioned them to his penis

They knew better then to protest, not that they wanted too, he was a very handsome after all. They were blushing up a storm, as they approached him kneeling o the floor next to him.

Lemon

Kory was the first to reach his penis as she and Yashia kneeled. Giving him licks all over his shaft, soon Yashia joined her licking his ball sacks. Before long both were taking turns feverishly sucking him off trying to take his whole length down their throats. Juno her self lifted her robes removing her panties and approaching Aki placing her throbbing pussy in his mouth.

Aki knew exactly where to touch her, he gave her pussy a few kisses sending thrills down her neck before licking her folds, he started off slowly giving her short licks, before concentrating on her clit. He slowly worked up his speed, soon his tongue was moving with the speed of a vibrator with much the same effect. Juno's pleasure build, under Aki's tender care until he exploded in a tremendous orgasm.

He himself was getting closer and closer to Cumming, they were eagerly awaiting this positioning themselves to receive his delicious cum swallowing as much as they could. They started to French kiss each other trying to get the last drops on come from each others mouth.

They were very grateful; their mistress was a kindly one and was willing to share such bounty with them. They were looking forward to getting to know Aki more intimately, with their mistress consent.

Lemon End

Soon it was time for them to part ways Juno pulled Aki towards her kissing him deeply on his lips. Before returning to her Trial.

Meanwhile

The small band of Sith Acolyte led by Phyne and Malora had located a Tulak Hord armory, more amazingly it was completely untouched as its security system still in full operation. Malora quickly noticed that the security system drew its energy from the large Klor Slug nest nearby. Malora snuck in to the nest hiding through her command of the force, she spotted a Blood Queen.

This nest would likely be quite formidable, Malora returned to the group with her observations. A full-on Assault would likely see them all killed so they had to approach this with a measure of cunning. Solentz asked if they could use explosives or chemicals before the main assault, asking Malora if she knew of something that could hurt the slugs or weakened them in any way.

Malora was quite familiar with their anatomy having dissected far too may of those slugs for her liking. She knew where all their weakness and strengths were. She asked if Solentz carried any shrapnel mines, Solentz had a small collection of portable mines and bragged up the times of mines she had.

Malora suggested that they mine the area with sonic and shrapnel charges along with flash mines. She also suggested placing explosives to lure them in and to plant chemicals on the eggs to light them ablaze

Malora had calculated the maximum time needed for her to set the explosives where needed they weren't in any rush and she wasn't going to risk her life unnecessarily just to save a few minutes. Solentz would plant unmodified mines while Malora would set the modified explosives

The rest of team Teeno , one and two positioned themselves into striking positions while Phyne maneuvered herself to act as back up.

The plan went off like a charm the explosions had hurt the hive as aa whole scattering them as shards flew all around. Chemicals spilled over their eggs soon were lit a blaze. Fire forced them into the awaiting mines, the burning inferno all around them had hurt them badly. When the fire died down the walls were visibility charred and the weaken survivors were badly burned and skewered by the shrapnel, deafened and stunned by the mines themselves. They were sitting ducks the Warriors sprang into action activating their newly learned force speed, they made short work of them.

Now all that remained was the blood queen she was howling mad at the destruction of her nest, while greatly weaken she was still formidable. Her massive size had given her some additional protection.

Phyne leaped into the forefront relying on Malora to keep her healed she gained the attention and rage of the Queen, while the others attacked her.

Soon the Blood Queen lay dead, they were all in a festive mood they had accomplished something they only recently thought was well beyond their abilities. Without the life energies sustaining the security fields, the armory was now opened for them to plunder.

The place was a literal treasure trove Lightsabers adorned the walls shelves full of ancient armours, a repository of Holocrons and more. The Sith looked at the light sabers with glee in their eyes finally being able to discard their practice blades for real weapons.


	4. The Final Trials

Aki returned Triumphally to Lord Baras with his shards in hand Vemrin was already there waiting.

It was down to him and Vemrin the tension was thick in the air. The final trials were about to begin, only one would be able to claim the apprentice. Lord Baras surprised Aki, The Darth had made it clear his favourite had changed he no longer believed that Vemrin was the best qualified.

This had enraged Vemrin who had done everything asked of him better then any of the others. Furious of being forced to play second fiddle when Baras ordered him to go to his Office to await further instructions Vemrin stormed off.

Lord Baras had informed him his trial would be to recover as special light saber from the tomb of Naga Sadow. He would first need to recruit Vette a Twilek prisoner held in the prison at the academy she knew where the secret levers where to access the secret chamber.

Jail Area

Vette was giving Lip to her Jailor who delighted in shocking her with her slave collar.

"Ah as if on cue, look who is back, word is you might become Lord Baras apprentice. So, I heard you will be relieving me of this Twilek, she's been nothing but a pain in my neck" The jailor said as he greeted Aki

"Ha who is the pain in the neck, I am the one wearing the shock collar." Vette the petite light blue skinned young Twilek replied in a snarky manner.

"it seems you might be useful after all this brute is taking you into the tombs where we found "

"So, none of you can figure out how to open the secret chamber" Vette replied

That is correct and I'd appreciate your help.

"I can play second fiddle to a Sith, so be clear I am officially on strike from domestic duties."

Aki responded by saying who wouldn't require a maid, deliberately neglecting to mention the other duties typically associated with domestic duty.

They made their way to the tomb of Naga Sadow it was thick with competing acolytes and their minions. Many of the final trials for this batch of graduting students were being held in the same tombs, this was likely a fresh dig site and the students were seen as expandable labour.

Killing any student who got in their way which was surprisingly few, but considering his reputation that made sense. Vette diligently led him to the switches, before long the way was made open.

Vemrin was head of Aki hoping to lay an ambush on his rival sadly an unexpected visitor got to him first.

2 shadows approached him catching him completely unawares, the last words he would her would be Khem eat him. Followed by with pleasure master.

Aki entered the tomb soon after to notice Vemrins remains by the look of it he was got completely unaware. That put Aki on high alert the remains didn't look to be the work of Juno not her style to messy, looked like the force was sucked out of him.

Juno wasn't capable of that. He worried the assailant might still be present, the few droids he did encounter were no match for him. Ounce cleared the way to the inner tomb lay opened. There He found the lightsaber when he picked it up he was besieged by entombed Guardians, Alchemical enhanced and force animated Statues. Aki moved cautiously existing the chamber unsure if he was going to be attacked at any point. Strangely the trip back to the academy went without incident.

Within the halls of the Academy the firebrand Eskella accused him of murdering her father attacking him outright. The fight was short she was simply to slow although quicker and more agile then her father.

Aki assaulted her mental defences as she fought him, he however merely danced around her until her mind was bent to his. He took the opportunity when she lacked the will to fight to inform her that her father was still alive. She was now ready to serve him.

Lord Baras had congratulated him upon his completion of his trial awarding him the position of apprentice under his tutelage. He was to head to imperial fleet on a departing shuttle and book passage to Drummond Kaas the capital of The Sith Empire where Lord Baras would give him further Orders. His brief stop on imperial fleet would give him the opportunity to restock and reequip along with meeting up with an old family friend.

Outside Lord Baras Office

His small private army had surprised him with their resourcefulness, they had returned from their mission fully stalked with Light sabers and Sith Armors. Malora even presented him with several Holocron. They were riding high on their triumph, Phyne was regaling him with their heroism and cunning.

"So you guys infiltrated a large Klor Slug nest and mined it right under their noses." Asked Aki

"that's right it was a glorious sight, when the flames died down their Blood Queen was so enraged" Teeno interrupted.

You should have seen it the Blood Queen was enormous, I alone was strong enough to lead the charge" Boasted Phyne her eyes were decidedly below his as she started to blush up a storm.

Malora loudly protested "you wouldn't have lasted 10 seconds against that thing if it wasn't for me healing you straight through that battle, no easy tasklet me tell you."

Hey don't forget about me, I did as much as everyone else here. I deserve the special award your cousin mentioned, the one you only give out to your most valuable girls. complained Solentz

One and two approached Eskella and Vette directing them to the chest they had carried back with them filled with Armours they blundered from the armory telling them to help themselves anything they didn't use would be sold for supplies.

Eskella had eyed the light sabers and asked if there were any spares. One and Two both were carrying dual lightsabers. One Cheerfully replied "single blade or double bladed."

Flash back

Juno approached a small group of Sith boasting among themselves about a recent mission for Aki. She had claimed to be his cousin, she would have preferred sister but she doubted they'd believe her.

Malora the brains of the operation was deeply skeptical of the pure bloods claim. Juno smirked as she took out a large dildo as her proof, confusing the heck out of Malora.

"How is that proof that you even know him, eyeing the impressive Dildo" Malora replied. To be only interrupted by Solentz who recognized it from her earlier dalliance with Aki. She was blushing up a storm.

Malora turned on Solentz "how does that prove anything?" Solentz whispered her reply into Malora's ear causing her to blush up a storm.

Flash back end

Aki was deeply confused for a moment non-of his cousins as far as he knew where taking their trials on Korriban. Then it hit him Juno must have gotten to them, he wondered what story she told them and what she promised them.

"What did she promise you" inquired Aki Solentz whispered in his ears, Juno only promised them he would preform mind blowing oral sex on them, but she wasn't about to let Aki know that. She took the opportunity to embellish, merely substituting what she liked in bed, Solentz loved rough sex.

Aki escorted Solentz, Phyne and Malora back to his chamber while Teeno booked their shuttles to Imperial Fleet.

Lemon

Malora went first as she slowly disrobed giving Aki a show. Her small perky breasts looked lovely in the Lacy Red Bra she wore, they would have matched her panties were she still wearing them.

While Malora was giving Aki a show. Phyne and Solentz pulled Aki's pants down liberating his penis. They gleefully looked to each other licking their lips in anticipation. His penis was growing and stiffening as he was enjoying the Show. Phyne gave is shaft a nice long lick savouring its flavour. Solentz joined in licking his shaft along side her.

Malora's bra finally came off leaving her as naked as the day she was born, Phyne and Solentz were now sucking his penis each taking a side of his thick rod, they were getting him ice and lubricated for Malora.

They grudgingly stopped Sucking on his penis when he was Stiff and very well lubricated.

Malora spread her legs out as she used the wall for support. Inviting Aki to enter her soaking wet pussy. She didn't have long to wait as Phyne was stroking his penis with her hand led him to Malora. He entered her slowly savouring the feel his hands were grasping her breasts and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. His thrusts into became faster and harder as he pushed himself into her. She screamed in ecstasy., Phyne who was now naked and next to him yank his shirt off. His back didn't have long to feel the chill when a pair of large and very soft breasts rubbed against his back. Solentz was grinding her Large D cup to his back while grabbing his ass with her hands kissing him on the neck.

Soon Malora climaxed hard screaming. Aki pulled out of her now well creamed pussy.

It was now Phynes turn, Solentz moved from Aki's back and began to lick Malora's pussy nice and clean not wanting to waste any of the ambrosia dripping from her honey pot.

Phyne quickly pushed Aki on to the floor returning to sucking his dick clean of the cum and getting him nice and hard again. She absolutely loved the taste, but she was more eager for the main course.

She Stopped sucking when he was nice and clean positioning herself over his penis giving him a nice view. Her pale skinned and petite form only brought attention to her Large Cs, her breasts look especially large on her tiny frame.

She slowly lowered herself on his member, pulling his head up so that he could suck on her nipples while they fucked. She maintained a furious pace as she rode him. Moaning and groaning as they fucked. This went on for 15 minutes until she finally came.

Solentz was already in position eagerly waiting her turn. She lay with her ass Perked up against the bed. She was delighted when Aki thrust his still hard dick into her pussy hard, grasping her left ass cheek with his hand giving her right cheek a nice hard slap. She was in heaven. The other girls Phyne and Malora weren't inclined to simply wait had taken sides on the bed and began sucking on Solentz large breasts.

With her as being slapped while Aki fucked her harder and faster with each thrust. She was getting closer and closer to the best orgasm of her entire life, it didn't help that her breasts were being eagerly sucked on.

She finally burst screaming out Aki's name, it was by far the best orgasm she had ever had.

End Lemon


	5. The Black talon

The Shuttle ride to Vaiken Space station was uneventful.

Aki and Juno discussed their plans for the future, those plans where mostly concentrated on building up their private forces, the facilities needed to support them and the resource bases needed to finance and supply them.

Their followers were mostly confused on why they were already trying to from their own private army. Damn Sith are ambitious Vette thought to herself.

Vaiken Space Station

"Greetings Master Akihiko and Mistress Juno" Hk-47 had greeted them as he approached them.

"Congratulatory statement, Congratulations master Akihiko and Mistress Juno for completing your trials.

"Condescending statement, Master I hope you liquidated all the undesirables and not dragged them with you?" smirked Hk-47 as he eyed Aki's entrange

"Disappointing Commentary: Mistress Eris Has taken the liberty of booking you passage and has expressed a desire to catch up with her little brother, why she would think I should serve as a common courier when there are undesirables to be liquated is beyond me." Complained Hk-47 as he passed on the message.

Eris surprised everyone when she appeared in Aki's arms, giving him a bear hug while groping his ass. Her breasts where firmly pressed to his chest, giving him a good feel.

"You two get a room" Kaliyo smirked as she walked towards them joining the group.

Vette wondered who that mysterious girl who was now hugging Aki was a sentiment shared by most of the group, She didn't have time to question Aki on it as they were rushed to board their transport.

The Back Talon

They boarded the Black talon they were greeted by Lieutenant Sylas. Lieutenant Sylas for her part was blushing up a storm when eying Aki, she was heavily flirting with Aki. Juno eyed her form carefully noting the large D cup breasts along with her amble curves and her large pear-shaped Ass. The brunette was a looker she held her long hair in a bun.

Things never are straightforward with Aki, as his luck held they found themselves being drafted by Grand Moff Kilran. He wanted them to retrieve a defector who was attempting to escape on board a republic warship. How he expected a transport to succeed against a frigate was a mystery, they however weren't given a choice.

Turned out the ships Captain wasn't fund of suicide orders and had simply ignored them. They were to correct that problem, they were able to bypass the security with minimal effort and commandeer the vessel. The security for their part didn't put up a fight knowing that they stood no chance against so many Sith.

They had reached the bridge unopposed leaving them face to face with the Captain. Captain Orzik had taken full responsibility for his actions, but his death was unnecessary and likely result in the chain of command breaking down.

Juno took command of the vessel issuing orders to its crew, they were soon ready to ambush the republic warship.

The plan was simple Juno would coordinate the fighters, while Aki handled any potential boarders. In the meantime, Aki would infiltrate and override their security, she was the best for this job as she held no force affinity and wouldn't be detected by any potential Jedi on board. (Didn't hurt she was a master at infiltration.)

They were going to take the vessel intact, claiming a valuable prize to increase their prestige. Hk-47 voiced his concern stating it was better to liquidate the undesirables rather then capture them as sediment shared by Khem Val.

Soon they were in fighter range the enemy ship had launched its fighters while they did the same. Eris was already on board a fighter and awaiting the launch command, she didn't have long to wait as she felt Aki's battle meditation entering her and honing her abilities.

The efficiency of the imperial forces stunned the Republic forces, they had instantly regretted launching a large boarding party. Their boarding party had made it a board the imperial vessal sadly none of their fighters survived.

Ir took the republic forces a few minutes to recognize the battle meditation and a few minutes more to snap out of the shock. By then Eris had already infiltrated their vessel and compromised their security. By the time they decide to make a run for it their engines shut down and their ship wen into full lock down mode.

Eris was having a blast onboard the Brentaal Star, she was able to hack their security even before boarding their ship, those amateurs didn't even have proper firewalls on their security servers. Boarding their ship after downloading their schematics practically next door to their security and life support facilities she was able to override their security and lockdown their vessel. Adding insult to injury Eris Injected sleeping gasses into their ventilation system practically putting the entire crew to sleep.

Checking their security system for any holder out she discovered that there was a Jedi Padawan guarding their objective who was still awake the rest of the crew was knocked out. The Twilek had tried to reach someone one but the coms were done and she was unable to override the lockdown on the security doors.

A few droids remained active here and there trying to bi-pass the security blackout but without effective communication they were domed to failure.

The boarding party led by Aki found the crew had already been taken care of they encounter a handful of droids as they swept though the ship. Sylas was surprised to find so little resistance on the ship her marines found the entire crew asleep at their posts. The only crew found awake was in the medical bay and they were lightly armed to begin with.

Finally, they lay face to face with Yadira Ban a Pink skinned Twilek, she had a petite form with large C cup that really stood out on her tight form. Aki met her in single combat assaulting her mental defences as he danced around her she was simply to slow to hit him. Anger quickly build in her as she was growing more frustrated by the second. It was like they were mocking her, they had numerical superiority yet they just stood and watched.

Soon she lay exhausted unable to resist the dark side impulses growing inside her. She could no longer fight him and her dark side at the same time. Giving in to her anger and finding new strength unaware that she was failing under his influence, she launched a fierce assault finally able to match his speed forcing him to parry her blows.

The battle lasted for another ten minutes, Aki for his part was testing her strength and weakness's. She was strong in the force and a strong melee fighter but she had much to learn. When her reserves were finally spent she surrender herself to her new master.

The crew of the ship were all gathered up disarmed and with shock collars on. A prisoner transport was called for, it was to meet them on route to imperial space.

After the battle, Sylas tried to get Aki alone so she could but her moves on him, she wasn't about to let him slip through her fingers. Dam his sister was cock blocking her and that darn Jedi wasn't making things any easier she wouldn't leave his side.

She had approached them both trying to drop hints for them to leave but nothing was working. She was going to have to take drastic measures, the rest of the crew was busing securing the ship.

Sylas had no doubt if she didn't move on him faster more of his female followers would get in her way ounce their duties were done. She knew how they looked at him. Eskella was the first to finish her duties to join them, Sylas could no longer afford to wait any longer.

She approached Eris whispering her intent in her ears hoping that she would be able to get rid f the unwanted company. She whispered that she wanted to get to know Aki better, that if she could get rid of his Entrange she would be most grateful.

Eris response took her by surprise, Yadira well she wasn't going anywhere. The Padawan would end of fucking Aki before her, any attempt to stop that would like result in Sylas death. As for Eskella, Sylas would likely have to share with her two.

Her brother had excellent stamina and it was highly unlikely that the officer would be able to satisfy him by herself. Sylas wanted to ask how she knew that she wouldn't be able to satisfy Aki or how much stamina he had, but it was likely that they trained together.

Eskella for her part wasn't about to wait to get what she came for, it was her turn to ride the dragon and nothing would stop her from that.

Lemon

First think Eskella did was pull Aki's pants down liberating his magnificent penis. Yadira was soon on her knees with her hands all over his member, Eskella was busy disrobing. Sylas was shocked by Eris behavior she was actually stripping her own clothes off. She wasn't about to be undone and soon her clothes were discarded with the rest of them.

Yadira had started to deep throat Aki's penis she was the only one with any clothes still on. Eris handled that little problem while Yadira worked on Aki's penis disrobing her, making sure to pinch her nipples and Aki came into her eager mouth. Ounce that happen Eris pulled Yadira's mouth and began to make out with her, tongue wrestling with her for the delicious cum in her mouth.

That did however free Aki's penis, Sylas placed her body over his well lubricated penis giving him a great view of her assets her large breasts were mere inches away from his face. Soon his hands were all over them followed by his mouth as he began to suck on her nipples.

She braced herself as she slammed herself into Aki, his penis filled her up hitting all the right places she nearly orgasmed right there. She let out a scream of ecstasy that was quickly muffled as Eskella unwilling to stay on the side lines placed her pussy into Sylas mouth.

Aki's mouth was in higher demand as Yadira and Eris shared it having puled it off Sylas breasts. They were sharing it between themselves, taking turns burying his face in their neither regions. They were soaking wet and in dire need of a good licking.

Sylas rode Aki for a good ten minutes orgasming twice, they were the two most intense orgasms of her entire life. She was barely able to walk after, Eskella quickly and eagerly replaced the now deeply satisfied Sylas. The scent of fresh cum had attracted Yadira and Eris attention as they moved off Aki eager to lap the cum from Sylas well creamed hole.

Soon they were lapping it up savouring its favour, taking Sylas into yet another orgasm.

Eskella was taking it from behind getting pounded hard, her pussy was loving it. Aki came into her pussy hard as they shared an orgasm. Aki pulled out to Eskella's disappointment, she wouldn't remain disappointed for long as Aki positioned himself to enter her firm ass. She screamed as he entered her anally, orgasming yet again. Aki thrust into her ass hard, with each thrust her orgasm build until she no longer could hold it back. Letting out a scream she came yet again.

Eris and Yadira were patiently waiting for their turn as they lay on top of each other grinding their pussies together. Eris pear shaped ass was on top giving him an excellent view.

They didn't have long to wait as they felt his still hard penis as he inserted it between them grinding it against both their pussies driving them crazy. He took turns switching between pussies. As he penetrated them both. He would thrust into Eris pussy for a few minutes hard and fast before switching to Yadira's. They used each other mouths to muffle their screams of ecstasy as their orgasms build. With each thrust their orgasm build until they both were ready to orgasm.

End Lemon


	6. Arriving on the Homeworld

They had finally arrived at Drumond Kaas, imperial intelligence was eager to retrieve as much data as they could from the capture frigate. Malora had volunteered to stay with Sylas to overseer the operation, there would be much work to be done after intelligence was done with the ship. A crew would need to be vetted and recruited to man the ship.

Phyne and her crew along with Solentz would form the backbone of their private army (4 sith and assassin) it good to have dedicated lackeys. Serpent Squad would handle straight forward opportunity missions freeing him to complete his tasks while making the best of opportunities as they rise.

A small crisis was underway near the space port jungle animals were attacking speeders on their way to Kaas city. This would do as a first official mission not as flashy as a Blood Queen Nest but a decent challenge. Phyne wasn't too pleased with such a low key assignment, but since she was made the leader of the squad she didn't complain to much.

Eris took Hk-47 and Kaliyo to report in to imperial intelligence for her debriefing, Juno took Yadira with her to meet Lord Zash, leaving him with Vette.

They made their way to Lord Bara's office, The Darth already had plans waiting for him. Aki was briefed Lord Bara's ran various spy rings, he spied on both Sith and Jedi. Aki's role in his organization was to be his left hand, his dagger where needed. Bara's spy rings through Republic space may have a link he was to uncover it.

Aki's first task was to escort a frozen investigator caught following one of Bara's assets currently being transported to the Citadel by forces loyal to Baras. Aki was to ensure that the cargo made it safely to Baras.

Vette wondered why the Sith Lord would need to sent his apprentice to such a menial task but all things considered she rather not stick around to see what sort of twisted things Baras was into. Vette had an excellent and twisted imagination. That had given her many a nightmare.

When Aki arrived at the landing pad to greet the small team he was to escort, 2 bands of petty criminals had arrived to relieve him of his cargo. Aki was able to play them off against each other, exploiting their rivalries. Vette was pleasantly surprised at Aki she had half expected him to simply kill them and be done with them.

Returning to Lord Baras with the frozen Republic Agent, Lord Baras already had an assignment waiting for him. He was to report to his field captain manning the save blockade for further orders.

Trekking into the wilds he noticed telltale signs that both Eris and Juno were operating in the general area. Slave corpses charred from force storms, dead slaves with slid throats or single shots to the head and extensive signs of toxins being used. It looked like Eris and Juno were competing yet again, it was hard to tell who was winning.

Soon they made the rendezvous, commander Pritch was waiting for them. He informed them that the whole slave rebellion was engineered by his master to discredit a rival. Now the slave captains where demanding more weapons and better equipment or they will out Baras.

Aki asked if there was a way to handle this non-violently, since the slaves could still be useful if brought back in line. The Commander mentioned that some of the captains had connections with the underworld and had began selling some of their own people back into slavery.

Aki laughed at the idea of blackmailing blackmailers so he was off to gather the evidence. Soon they were back trekking into the deep jungle, he cam across Eris who was negotiating with Slave Cultists. He would have to ask latter what that was about and hopefully he would get a straight answer.

Meanwhile with Serpent Squad

Phyne found her mission to be boring and easily completed, kill a few creatures make repairs and return with reports. But there was a silver lining to the situation a Mandalorian trophy hunter was in the area, Kregg was tired of trophy hunting and had issued a challenge to any who would meet him in the arena.

Taking the unitive Phyne Challenged the proud warrior to single combat, if she wins he would swear allegiance to her master who would lead his band against worthy foes. Kregg Laughed at such balls, but he accepted the challenge.

They met in the arena Phyne drew her lightsabers while drew his trusty vibro blades.

Damn he was faster the she thought even with his heavy armour, thankfully she learned much from Aki. She was more agile then him and was able to dodge his every strike but she was unable to make any strikes of her own. The battle lasted a full hour lightsaber met vibroblade, the cheering of the crowd grew louder and louder Kreggs clan was clearly enjoying the spectacle. It soon became evident that if she didn't do something quick the match would end in a draw. She would have to resort to techniques she hadn't mastered yet to gain the advantage.

She was banking on knowing enough of Juno's force stasis technique to be able to successfully duplicate it. The technique didn't go off as planed instead of paralyzing him in merely stunned him for a few seconds, enough to gain an edge but not enough to win outright. The Match lasted another hour this time she slowly gained the advantage as he slowed down due to exhaustion until he conceded the match.

Kregg graciously offered to accept the match as a draw, she had proven herself in combat earning the admiration of his clan and would be honoured to fight along side her. Kregg was looking forward to challenging her master to combat but he would need to train extensively first.

Reaching the camp, it was crawling with slave guards thankfully most weren't all that skillful and they died quickly enough. The evidence came in the form of Logs the captains were dumb enough to keep records of their activities o the black market. Their fellow slaves wouldn't appreciate their extra curricular activity. Returning to their contact with evidence on hand, their mission was now successful.

His next task would be to rendezvous with Apprentice Baal who was in deep cover in Grathan's base. Baal had discovered a weakness in the Rogue Sith's defences, Aki was to exploit it to but Grathan back into his place. Since the spy only communicated at pre set times he would have to meet him in person.

The Wall

Aki took a taxi to the wall, the fortification that protected the city from the wilds around the area that Grathan had his base. Captain Saranova a well-endowed brunette in her mid 20's. She had Double D's an asset Aki couldn't help but admire.

Captain Saranova for her part wasn't in the best of moods she had lost over a hundred men from her detachment to lord Grathan, She intended to recruit the Sith into finding out what happened to her men. She had taken Aki into her private office to discuss the details of the mission and the last known position of her troops.

Lemon

Soon she found her self naked bend over the desk her uniform scattered on the floor while The Sith took her from behind. She moaned and groaned as Aki fucked her with much vigor. Vette was having a hard time focusing on searching the captain's files for information about her soldiers last known location and the strength of opposing forces.

As Aki thrust deep into Saronova womb her screams were muffled by the pair of panties Vette picked from the ground and shoved into Sarnova's mouth. Vette had finally found the information they needed but Aki was still busing fucking his newest girl. Vette asked them to hurry it up. To only find herself stripping off her own clothes when Aki glared back at her without saying a word.

Vette was now nude when Aki finally pulled out of the Captain, Her small perky breasts lay exposed the nipples hard. Vette didn't have long to wait as Aki positioned his massive member over her mouth while Saranova wen on her knees.

Soon she found herself being eaten out while she sucked on the massive member. Vette was a virgin she had never done anything like this before, she gagged on the penis and the licking was driving her wild. It didn't take her long to orgasm, they switched positions and it was Saranova's turned to get eaten out.

Aki would get to fuck her while Vette learned to preform oral on a woman. Entering Vette Aki plunged himself slowly at first the quicken the paste, Vette lay out a scream that was quickly silenced as Saranova pushed Vettes mouth back into her pussy where it belonged. It didn't take long for Vette to orgasm as her pussy milked Aki for every drop of seed it could get.


End file.
